TOW Chandler saves a life Part 1
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Monica has an accident. Chandler is there to help her... please r+r!
1. Default Chapter

TOW Chandler saves a life  
  
Ok, this is just something I thought of. The gang doesn't know Chandler (like in most of c+m stories!), the rest of the gang exists, though. Also, Monica has a little daughter, Samantha, who is 6 years old. The father of the child left soon after the birth.. This is all you need to know. The characters are not mine except for Sam. Please leave a review!  
  
It was a cold night in fall and Chandler was angry. He had let his boss talk him into some extra hours of work. Now, it was almost midnight and Chandler finally on his way home. He was cold, tired and hungry. Suddenly, it started to rain. "Oh, my lucky day." Chandler mumbled to himself and walked a little faster. It struck him that no one was home to wait for him. One of the reasons why his boss always made him stay longer and not the others. Chandler hated it anyway. He didn't mind work he just hated his work. It was boring and Chandler knew he was too good for it but he couldn't tell his boss. So he just said 'Yes, Sir' and did what he wanted. 'What a wonderful life', he thought angrily. The rain became harder by the minute. Chandler mumbled some curses under his breath. It just wasn't his day.  
  
Chandler was almost home when it happened. He always looked for his key before he arrived at his building. Usually, he didn't need to stop walking for it but that day he just couldn't find it. He stopped in the pouring rain to search his key. He just couldn't find it. Then it happened. Chandler didn't pay attention to the car on the street and he didn't care for the other one either. Brakes squeaked and a loud "Boom" was heard. Chandler turned around and saw how one of the cars almost went head over and the other one just drove away fast. Chandler ran to the remaining car. He saw a woman and a little girl inside. The girl was crying and the woman didn't move and was full with blood. "God." Chandler mumbled. He didn't know what to do because he was in shock. With trembling hands he managed to get out his cell phone and call an ambulance. He knew he wasn't allowed to get them out himself but when he waited for the ambulance to arrive and the little girl didn't stop crying he had to do something. Carefully, he checked for a pulse on the woman. Luckily, she still had one. "Are you hurt?" he asked the little girl. She didn't answer right away but her crying slowed down a bit. "Are you hurt?" Chandler asked again. "N-N-No." She replied with a shaking voice. He didn't know if it was right, but he took the little girl and lifted her out of the car. She shivered. Chandler put her in his jacket to keep her warm. "What's with mommy?" the girl asked. ""Your mommy will be fine." Chandler assured her. From the far, he heard sirens and was relieved when the ambulance finally arrived.  
  
Chandler watched while the ambulance worked on the woman. He held the little girl tight to his chest. He didn't want her to see what was happening ho her mother. "Was she in the car, too?" one of the first-aid men asked pointing at the girl. Chandler nodded. The man took her and the girl started crying immediately. He didn't care and checked for any injuries. "She seems to be fine." He handed her back to Chandler who took her without hesitation. She calmed down at once. "We gotta take her to the Mercy. You should come with us." Chandler nodded. He didn't know why he even did it. He didn't know that woman and he was tired. Still, he followed the man into the car. From his place he had a good look on the woman. "Mommy?" the little girl was scared. Chandler didn't tear his look away from the woman and held the girl tighter. "Sssh. Mommy is fine. She is just tired and has to sleep." Chandler whispered. "I am tired, too." The girl whispered back. "Then sleep a little. Mommy won't mind." The girl got more comfortable in Chandler's arms and actually closed her eyes. Chandler stared at the woman. She was beautiful, he could tell even with the tubes and the blood everywhere. "Is she gonna be ok?" he asked. "Probably." The first-aid man answered shortly. Chandler felt the tiredness overwhelm him but he tried hard to keep awake. "Do you know her name?" the first-aid man wanted to know. "Huh?" Chandler had been almost asleep. "Do you know this woman?" "Eh, no. I was just there." "Luckily. There are hardly people on this street at that time."  
  
The little girl, Chandler still didn't know her name, was asleep when they arrived at the hospital. The woman was brought into ER and Chandler was asked to wait. He did but he was wondered if her family would be called, too. Even if jut to keep the girl calm. So Chandler asked one of the nurse: "Will her family be here soon?" "We don't know who she is yet. We have to wait for missing reports, unfortunately." The nurse informed him. "Didn't she have her driver's license with her?" he wondered. "Apparently not. We sent some people to check the car but they haven't found anything yet... you don't know her?" "No but I called the ambulance." The nurse nodded and walked away. Chandler could only wait. "Mr.?" he heard a childish little voice asking. He opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? As he stared into the blue-green eyes in front of him, he remembered. "Yes?" "I am hungry," the girl told him, "and where is mommy?" her eyes looked glassy from crying and sleeping. "I can get you some food but I can not take you to your mommy." He told her. "Why?" "Your mommy is sleeping." The girl's eyes got wide. "Like great-grandfather?" she asked scared. "Oh no, no. She is just exhausted and so she has to sleep." Chandler explained. The girl smiled. "You maked me scared, Mr." "I'm Chandler." She giggled. "Weird name." "Weird, huh? What's your name?" "Sam." "Sam? Why don't we get something to eat now?" she smiled at him an he smiled back. Since she was still tired, Chandler carried her.  
  
While eating a little salad, Chandler asked Sam, who was eating some cookies, a little out. "Do you know your mommy's name?" she looked up at him. "Mommy?" he had to try it differently. "Do you have an aunt or an uncle?" Sam nodded excited. "Uncy Ross. He's mommy brother." She told him proudly. "What does he call her? He doesn't call her mommy, does he?" "Nooo." Sam said and laughed a little child laugh. "He calls her... something with M..." the little girl tried to remember it but she couldn't. "It's ok. But these people want to call your family because someone has to take you home. Do you know your daddy's name?" Sam stared at him sadly. "I don't have a daddy. Just me and mommy." Chandler didn't know what to say. At least he knew that the brother of the woman was called 'Ross'. Unfortunately, it didn't help much. "You certainly know your last name, too, right?" Sam chewed on her cookie and nodded. "Geller." Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Of course, she knew her last name! "We have to go to one of the nurses." Chandler told the girl. Sam stuffed the last cookies into her pocket and signed Chandler to pick her up. He just did it. He certainly wasn't in the mood to fight with a little girl.  
  
When the returned, one of the doctors walked up to Chandler. He smiled. "She'll survive." Chandler sighed in relief. "It isn't as bad as we had thought, she is strong. Just her broken leg gave us some worry but we got that under control, too." "Can she see her?" he pointed at the girl in his arms. "Actually, yes but I don't know if it is good." "Does she look that bad?" "It's not even that; she just doesn't remember anything. We think it I just temporary but there is a slight chance that she has amnesia for good." Chandler was shocked. "It's gonna be hard to find out who is she is." "Her name is Geller. She has a brother called Ross. That is all she could tell me." The doctor looked at Sam, who was already asleep again. "We'll try to find him. I'd suggest you and that girl go and see her, she's awake." "S-she doesn't even know me." Chandler told him. "Right now, she doesn't know anybody." With that he was gone.  
  
A nurse guided Chandler and Sam to the woman's room. Chandler wished he had a name for her. She was still 'the woman' or 'JaneDoe' for the doctors. He didn't like either. The woman sat in bed. Her leg was in a plastered cast, some bruises covered her arms and face. Around her were monitors. The whole atmosphere scared Chandler. Sam was still asleep in his arms. The woman looked at him questioningly. "I am Chandler." He began and paused. "Do I know you?" she asked. Her voice sounded a little weak. "No. I just called the ambulance." Chandler told her. She tried to smile but failed. "I don't remember anything." "This is your daughter." The woman stared at him with watery eyes. "I have a daughter?" "Yes. She was very anxious to see you but fell asleep none the less." "I forgot my own daughter." She said sad. "The doctor said it is just temporary." Chandler assured her. "He said 'probably'." The woman corrected him. For a moment they were both quiet. "You remember nothing at all?" Chandler then wanted to know. She shook her head. "Nothing." He hoped the doctors and nurses were able to find her family. Hopefully, that would make her remember. Sam, apparently, didn't help.  
  
A doctor entered the room and asked Chandler to leave. He promised her to come back later. "Did you find them?" Chandler asked a nurse at the reception. She just stared at him, confused. "The family of that woman who has amnesia." He explained. "Oh," the nurse nodded, "Yes. We found out her name; Monica Geller but we haven't been able to contact her family, yet." Chandler thanked her and went back to the waiting room. The girl became heavy and he needed to sit down. He lay Sam beside him and got comfortable himself. Chandler was tired. All he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for at least 15 hours. But he had to wait. He couldn't leave the girl all by herself. 'Monica', he thought. Finally, he had a name for her. He just wished she would remember. Chandler's eyes became heavy and eventually they closed for good. He was asleep.  
  
Chandler awoke to several voices around him. He recognized the little voice of Sam and opened his eyes. The girl was still beside him but she was awake and chewing on a piece of bread. "Ms. Geller wishes to see you." A man, who was presumingly a doctor, told Chandler. "Is her family contacted already?" "No, but we are working on it." "Wanna see mommy?" Chandler asked Sam. She looked a little scared. "The doctor said mommy doesn't know me anymore, is that true?" Chandler was angry that someone had told the girl. "Your mommy has slept so much that she forgot some things." "And me, too?" Chandler nodded. "She doesn't even know her own name." Sam stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?" "Yes. But maybe when she sees you she'll remember you. But if she doesn't, just let her be, ok? In some days she'll be your same old mommy." Sam hesitated for a moment but then nodded. Chandler was surprised that the girl seemed to understand.  
  
Sam clung tightly to Chandler's hand. She was scared. Many people ran around her and didn't care who they almost bumped into. Chandler felt her fear and lifted her up into his arms. His back was a little sore from the day before but he didn't care. "Good Morning." He said to Monica as they entered the room. She looked a little better than the day before. She smiled. "Morning, Chandler." She replied. She had even remembered his name. Sam turned in his arms and looked at her mother. "Mommy?" she asked carefully. Monica looked at the girl. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a sad expression. "Mommy?" the girl asked again, almost crying. "Shh, what did I tell you?" Chandler whispered softly. Sam began sobbing and buried her head in his chest. "I am sorry." Monica said. "I just can't... my memories just won't come back... please don't cry... Sam." Chandler stared at her. He hadn't told her, her name. Sam looked up, too. "You know my name." Monica smiled. "It just popped into my head." "You're making progress." Chandler stated happily. "So you know who I am?" Sam wanted to know hopefully. "Your mommy only begins to remember, Sam." Chandler told her. "Ok." Was all the girl replied. Suddenly the door burst open and four people ran in. "Monica? Oh my god, what happened?" asked one of the women. "Sam? Are you all right?" one of the man took Sam out of Chandler's arms. "Uncle Ross!" the girl exclaimed happily. "Who are you?" the other man asked. "I called the ambulance." Chandler was tired of saying the same but it was the truth and his only connection to Sam and Monica. "Mommy doesn't know us." Sam told her uncle. Ross looked at his sister. "Monica?" she looked unsure. She probably didn't even know that her name was 'Monica'. "The doctor said it was just temporary." Chandler explained them. "Who were you again?" Ross asked again, a bit sharply. "He is very nice, uncle Ross." His niece informed him. "Well, since we are here now, you can leave." Chandler stared at him. Sure, he wanted to leave and finally get some real food and decent sleep but could he just leave? Ross looked angry so he decided to do what he had said. "Bye, Monica. I hope you'll be better soon. And Sam, it was a pleasure to meet ya." Th girl giggled. Chandler took one last look at Monica. She didn't look happy. She almost looked as if she wanted him to stay. He dismissed that thought and left after he had said goodbye to everybody politely.  
  
On his way home, Chandler grabbed a hamburger and some french fries. It was no real food but the next best thing. Afterwards, he fell into bed and slept. He didn't even care that he was still fully clothed. The silence didn't last too long though: the phone rang. "No," Chandler mumbled still half asleep, "no one's home." The phone didn't stop ringing. Chandler hopped off the bed and answered it. "Bing." Silence. "Hello?" Chandler tried again. "Oh, your last name is Bing, I thought...anyway, I am Monica' brother, Ross." The voice finally said. "Is anything wrong?" "No... yes. Monica...," Ross sighed, "she wishes to see you." Chandler was surprised. "What?" "Her amnesia... she is very confused and stuff... anyway, she wants to see you. I can't explain it and I don't understand it but could you come back here?" Apparently, it was very hard for him to make this request. "Em, yes, sure. I'll be there as soon as possible." Ross hung up. Chandler was taken aback for a minute. He didn't know this woman and she didn't know him but at the moment it seemed as though Chandler was her favorite stranger.  
  
  
  
Monica felt overwhelmed but not in a good way. They tried to talk with her, tried to find out what had happened. But she couldn't tell them. She didn't know what had happened and she didn't know who they were. "Stop." She said as loud as she could, which was still pretty quiet but the room went silent. "You can't talk with me like that, I still have to remember all these things... and all of you, apparently." Her brother, Ross, looked at her with pity. She didn't like that. "We are sorry. It is just so... we are worried and we want you to remember as soon as possible. We thought confrontation was the best way." Monica shook her head no. "Yes, it is the best if you talk with me, tell me things from my past but not like that. Start with little things." "Chandler did that, too." Sam said. Monica looked at the little girl. 'She is my daughter', she thought and even smiled a bit at the thought of having a child. Monica wondered why they had sent Chandler away. At least, he hadn't pushed her like that. It seemed like the little girl - her daughter - wanted him back, too. "I am Rachel," one of the women said gently, "we used to live together before you got pregnant." Monica nodded. She wished she would remember. "You'd have let me lived with you but Ross here," she pointed at the man who said that he was her, Monica's, brother. "thought it would be better if I'd move in with him." Rachel saw that her friend didn't remember what she told her. It made her extremly sad. She stepped back a little and Ross hugged her. "I hope she remembers how to cook." "Joey!" Ross was really angry, Monica had to notice. She wondered if her brother was always like that. "Sorry." Joey mumbled. "You must remember me." The other woman then said. "It's me... Phoebe!" Monica smiled at her. Even though she didn't know who she was, she seemed to be nice. "She doesn't remember anything or anyone, Pheebs." Rachel told her. "But I will." Monica told them. 'Hopefully', she added in her mind.  
  
Even though they tried to give Monica time, her "Friends" pushed her. They told her stories, this time not all together but one by one. Still, she was annoyed. She didn't want to hear stories but to ask questions but they'd always drift into a story. Her daughter kept quite though. She sat near Monica's bed and listened and watched. It made Monica think of Chandler and she began to miss him more and more. When just Ross was in her room, telling her something about his son she just had to say: "Ross, could you call Chandler for me, please?" her brother was definitely shocked. He had expected a lot but not that. This man was a total stranger to her but still, she wanted to have him there. "Chandler?" he asked. "Please." It sounded almost desperate. "I'll call him." Ross told her and left the room. 'A moment of peace', Monica thought and sighed deeply.  
  
Chandler arrived quickly and when he came into the room, followed by Ross and Sam, Monica's face lit up. Ross' expression changed from blank to angry but he tried to hide it as good as possible. "Chandler got me somethin', mom." Sam told her smiling and pointed at the cap on her head. "It's cool, isn't it?" "Yes, it is, little squirrel." Everyone but Chandler, who was just confused, was shocked. "You always remember things with me." Sam stated proudly. "Mommy always calls me 'squirrel'" the girl explained Chandler. He looked at Monica. She seemed confused herself. "Monica, I'd suggest I take Sam home with me for the next days. At least until you can go home." "Uh, yes... thanks." "But I wanna stay with mommy!" Sam whined. "She remembers me now!" Chandler got on eye level with her. "I told you the cap came with something, do you remember what it was?" he whispered. It made Ross even angrier because he couldn't hear a thing. "Yes." The girl replied ruefully. "But she remembered Squirrel, Chandler!" "Your mommy remembers very little things, yes, but she is not back to her old self yet." He just hoped the girl would understand him. Sam nodded sadly. "I can keep the cap?" she asked carefully. "Of course." "Let's go home then." Ross told Sam. She turned around again, ran to Monica and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!" she then ran to Chandler again and hugged him, too, before she and Ross left.  
  
Chandler felt a little awkward alone with Monica. She on the other hand seemed just fine with just him there. "I am glad you came back. I mean these people are my family but... you know, they are so... anyway, it is nice to see you." It was probably the longest sentences Chandler has heard from her and he wasn't quite sure how to answer her. "I know you are not so comfortable with me." Monica went on. "That's because I don't know you." She smiled a weird little smile. "Then we are two. It is nice to be with someone who knows just as much - less - as me." Again, she made him speechless. The silence was interrupted by a nurse who entered. "I need to run some test. Would you please step out?" she told him not so nicely. "You are coming back, right?" Monica asked him a little worried. "Sure." Chandler simply said and left the room.  
  
Even outside the room, Chandler still felt awkward. He wasn't sure if he wanted to spend time with Monica. She seemed to be a nice woman but he knew nothing about her. It might not matter to her but it mattered to him. For her friends and family he was an intruder. No one had said anything but he could tell they didn't like him. Chandler tried to explain that it wasn't him who wished the connection but Monica. They just wouldn't believe him. Why would they; he was someone they didn't know and she was their friend. They wanted to help her and he was in their way. The nurse came out again. "Are you family?" she asked looking curious. "Ah... I am a... friend." The nurse eyed him. "She will be able to go home in just a few days." Chandler didn't react to that. "We don't know how long the amnesia will stay, though." "Can't you give her anything that will make her remember?" "No. Just make her remember." Chandler stared after that woman. He himself couldn't make her remember and the ones that could she didn't want to see. It was hopeless.  
  
The next few days, Chandler was "forced" to spend time with Monica. He tried to have at least one other person with him in the room. Even if it was just Sam. The little girl was a great help for him and Monica seemed to like her the most of her "past people", how she called them, too. After two weeks she still didn't remember much. She had a flash from time to time but that was it. Chandler always felt bad when one of her friends or her brother entered and he was already there. The looks were killing him. But Monica wanted him there and he didn't have the guts to say no. It wasn't like he didn't like her, he just felt weird being there. "Chandler, can I talk to you?" Monica's friends called him by his first name because he had felt stupid when they addressed him as 'Mr.Bing'. He nodded at Rachel, who had asked him. They stepped out. "The doctor told us we could take her home tomorrow." He didn't respond in any way. "We are not sure if she'd appreciate to be without you." Rachel tried. Chandler was shocked. What was she asking? "Are you saying I should move in with her?" "No!" Rachel quickly said. "Of course not. I was just asking if you could visit her... on a regular basis." Chandler was relieved. For a moment he had thought he'd have to move in with a person he didn't know. "Sure. That won't be a problem." To his surprise, Rachel gave him a warm smile. "Ross might act like a total ass but it is just because he doesn't know what to do and because his sister would rather be with a total stranger than the people who love her." Chandler nodded. He totally understood that. "Despite that, he is very thankful for your help." "I don't think so." "I know him. He just doesn't know how to express some of his feelings." In that moment an elderly couple walked up to them. "Rachel." The woman said. "Mr. And Mrs. Geller, I am happy to see you." "Ross didn't tell us earlier, we just came back from Waikiki." Mr.Geller explained. He noticed Chandler and eyed him curiously. "Maybe that is even better. Monica has amnesia and doesn't remember anything or anyone. She has hardly gotten used to us, yet. I think Sam she remembers the best." Rachel informed them. "Oh my god!" Mrs. Geller sighed. "Who is he, the doctor?" Mr.Geller asked, pointing at Chandler. He wondered why he didn't ask him directly. "No, that is Chandler Bing. He... well, he saved Monica's and Sam's life. He called the ambulance." The Geller's stared at him and he felt embarrassed. "Thank you then." Mrs.Geller said. She still seemed a little confused about him. "We can see her, right?" Mr.Geller wanted to know, not caring for Chandler anymore. "Sure. Just go in." They did. "Don't worry about them. Monica is not too close with them, you shouldn't have problems with them." With a smile Rachel went back also. Chandler wanted to wait a moment. Somehow he had hoped that when Monica would go home his visits would be unnecessary. Apparently, he was wrong. Sighing, he went back in, too.  
  
When her parents walked into the room, Monica was surprised since she actually remembered them. "Mom, Dad." She shocked everyone with that. "You remember them?" Ross asked hopefully. "Yes." She smiled at them. Her father smiled back while her mother looked like she didn't know what to do. "You are back from your vacation?" "Yes, honey." Her father told her. "It's nice you remember us." It was lame but at least Mrs.Geller said something. It was the moment when Chandler re-entered. "Chandler, I recognized my parents!" Monica told him proudly. Everyone stared at him and he wished he hadn't come in. "Great." He simply answered and walked to the window. The others developed a small talk where Monica actually talked, too, to everyone's surprise. The present of her parents seemed to give her some strength. Sam sneaked over to him. "hi." She whispered. "Hi." He answered in the same quiet tone. "Why does mommy remember them and not me?" the girl was obviously sad. Chandler took her into his arms. "I told you, she will remember you soon." "But she remembered them now." Sam sobbed into his chest. He put her down again and looked into her big blue eyes which were watery. "Your mommy doesn't choose what and who she remembers, you know. It just happens." Sam didn't look any happier. "I don't like that. I have to stay with uncle Ross and aunt Rachel and I want to go home. I want mommy to be like she was." She told him and he actually had to concentrate because she talked very fast for a 6-year old. "I understand but I can't give you your old mommy back." Sam looked as if she was about to cry. Chandler didn't tell her that he wasn't even sure if she ever would be the same again. He had heard about cases where the people remembered their old lives but never returned completely to their old selves. Of course, he couldn't tell that a little girl. "Sam, we have to go home now. Your mom needs to rest." Ross suddenly said. The room was quiet again. She turned to her uncle with a pitiful look. Ross felt bad for taking her away from her mother but what else could he do. "I wanna stay with Chandler." She surprised everybody with her request especially Chandler himself. He gently turned her around again. "Sam, you are going home with Ross now." It came out a little harsher than he had planned but it seemed to work anyway. "You are here tomorrow?" she asked very quietly. "Of course." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she went over to Ross who picked her up. They all said goodbye and just Chandler stayed, like always.  
  
Ross felt even more angry when they were on their way home. Neither he nor Rachel or Sam spoke a word. Joey and Phoebe took a cab and his parents wanted to go home by themselves. But Ross wasn't angry at any of them he was just angry at Chandler. How dare he to turn his niece against him? His fists clenched around the wheel so his knuckles turned white. Rachel looked at him concerned, he noticed. "Ross, I don't think he did that on purpose." She spoke quietly because she didn't want Sam to hear what they were talking about and she wasn't sure if she was asleep already. "Yeah sure." Ross grumbled. "I know what you are thinking but it is not like that at all... I don't even think he likes to be there so much. But Monica wants him there." Even though, or especially because Rachel was right, he became even angrier. "the question is just why? What did he do?" "He saved their lives." Rachel offered carefully. Ross didn't respond. The rest of the drive they spent in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So you actually remembered your parents." Chandler said. He hated silence and since Monica didn't look like she would say anything, he just began. "They just walked in and woosh, I knew who they were." "Maybe now it'll be easier to remember other things and people, too." She became quiet. Did she even want to remember? Chandler wondered from time to time. He didn't dare to ask, though." I can go home tomorrow." She told him, obviously changing the subject. "I know, Rachel told me." "You are still gonna come and see me, right?" "Yes." "I was already worried you wouldn't." Chandler didn't like the way the things were going. "I can't always be there." Monica didn't expect him to be so cold all of sudden. "I never said that you should." Now it was Chandler who looked somewhat astonished. "What do you mean? I think it was you who told Ross to call me to come back again." "Yes. Right now, I want to have you here because you are so different from the others and I feel...good around you. Maybe if my memories are fully back that'll change." "Alright. So it is a contract on time?" "If you want to call it so, yes." Even though it was weird, it actually relieved Chandler to know that she was just something like tool for him. She just needed him for some time and then he was free to go. Or so he thought....  
  
This was the first part. I'll only post the second one if anyone wants me to. So if you want to know what happens next, tell me. Written by Anika 


	2. part2

So this is the second part. It is a little shorter than the first and also includes an epilogues. I thought it would be stupid to exclude it and put it into a third chapter. Anyway, the characters are still not mine. Please read and review!  
  
  
  
PART 2 When Monica walked, or better stumbled because of her crutches, into her apartment followed by her friends, her daughter, her parents and Chandler she felt a rush of emotions run through her. Suddenly she remembered little things: how she had found every one of these chairs, how she had diapered Sam on the table, how much she had to save until she could buy that fridge. All those things simply came to her. "Do you remember anything?" Rachel carefully asked. Monica didn't see these little things as anything important so she shook her head no. "I guess we hoped for too much." Phoebe whispered but Monica could still hear her. In some way it hurt her. Everybody wanted her to remember. Of course she wanted that, too, but every time when they looked at her so expectantly like she just had to remember but couldn't, and she had to disappoint them they just looked so sad. Monica always felt like she had failed then. It was killing her. It was too much pressure they put on her. She was sure she would remember way easier if they'd just be a little less expecting. Unfortunately, she didn't dare to tell them. For Monica it seemed like only Chandler understood her. He never pushed her in any way. The fact that he didn't even know anything he could tell her, she just ignored.  
  
"We should leave her alone for a while." Rachel whispered to Ross. "She is going to feel weird, all alone here, don't you think?" he replied. "I don't think she'll be all alone." Ross felt the anger rising once again. Why could a stranger help his sister? He felt like he was unnecessary and it was a horrible feeling. Since Sam had been born, he and Monica had been even closer than before. He could be the 'big bro' and that was something he loved to be. He had thought with this amnesia it would be just the same but it wasn't, not at all. Now Chandler had this role. "Ross...Chandler will never be her big brother." Rachel told him in a quiet tone. Had he said that outloud? "I know that." He mumbled. "She just needs someone who understand her." "I do understand my sister! He doesn't even know her." "And that's exactly what she wants." Rachel was right and Ross hated that. He wanted to be there for his little sister, comfort her, support her. Ross didn't want to stand next to the man who now gave all this to his sister.  
  
Chandler felt even more like an intruder when he stood in Monica's apartment. He knew that everybody wanted him to leave but for Monica's sake they kept quiet. Chandler liked her friends. He had always wanted people who cared about him like they did. His work had always been in the way. The thought made him sad. If it hadn't been for the money, he would have quitted a long time ago. Now with this Monica-thing going on in his life, he actually worked less. Just for a woman he yet had to figure out. He hadn't even done that for his mother, he realized. Chandler just wished Monica's friends would accept him. A little part of him wished they would treat him like one of them. He knew it was way too much to hope for. But it was a nice thought to think of them as his friends, too. His emotional rants were interrupted by Sam, who tugged at his pants. He lowered down to her eye level. "I wanna stay home with mommy." She whispered. "Sam, you know what uncle Ross said." "I know but maybe mommy wants me to stay." Sam explained him. "If she doesn't remember anything, how can she find stuff here?" Chandler smiled at her. She was a smart girl. "Maybe that is the plan, Sam. She doesn't know where everything is and so she has to remember." The girl looked stunned but also sad. It hurt Chandler. The little girl had to suffer the most.  
  
The atmosphere was awkward and Monica wished they would just leave. Except for Chandler. She wished he would never leave her. It was a dangerous thought, she knew but she couldn't shake it off. She tried to tell herself it was just because he had saved her life. The thoughts about Chandler made her remember a man. At first it was just a face she saw in her mind. Dark blond hair, green eyes, a sexy smile and a very manly feature. "Tobey." She choked out. The 'Friends' tensed. Even Sam knew the name; it was the name of her father. No one knew what to say. Monica looked at Chandler with a somewhat lost expression. "Tobey... he was your boyfriend... Sam's father." Rachel explained shortly. Monica nodded. Somehow she had known she didn't have a husband or boyfriend even though she had a daughter. She had felt it. It was sort of an emptiness but she didn't miss Tobey. She had only said his name but the memories of him came back like a movie. Tobey, she realized, was something she had forgotten already before her amnesia but it came back nonetheless. Monica wanted them all to leave now. She decided to tell them: "Could you leave me alone now? I am really tired." "Are you sure you don't need help with anything. You won't be able to walk for a whole while." Ross said. "I'm fine. I've got the crutches." Everybody seemed to be relieved. She could imagine that it wasn't easy for them either. Just Sam looked sad. It hurt her so much to see her daughter suffer. The memories of Tobey had brought back some of Sam, too. She was the person she remembered the most. "Tomorrow, Squirrel, you can stay here, alright? I just need to be by myself tonight." Sam was more than happy to hear that. The girl kissed her mother goodbye and made everybody leave fast because she wanted to give her mother time now so she could come back early the next day. Chandler, of course, thought he was supposed to leave, too. "Chandler?" he turned around. Ross noticed it, too. He decided to swallow his anger. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Chandler helped her, he tried to tell himself. Deep down he knew he did the right thing even though he ached to go back and help his sister himself.  
  
The door closed after Ross and Chandler and Monica looked at each other. Chandler didn't like it. He wanted to go home, go to work anything but this. He felt awkward. It wasn't Monica, it was just the whole situation. She seemed to feel that, too. "Why are you so uncomfortable around me?" she asked. Around the others she was always a little shy and reserved but with him she just said what was on her mind. Chandler didn't know how to explain it without hurting her. "I am not uncomfortable around you." He began unsure. "But we are total strangers, your friends hate me, especially your brother, and every time we are alone it is just...weird." he knew what he said sounded stupid but it was just the truth. To his surprise, Monica smiled at him. "That was cute." Chandler gave her a sheepish grin. Suddenly, he felt better. Maybe he just had to tell her what he felt. Maybe that was all they needed...  
  
Rachel didn't often see a quiet Ross. A quiet Ross was never good. Rachel didn't even understood why he was angry. She herself liked Chandler. He was a nice guy and so she was happy that at least someone like him looked after her best friend. But how could she make Ross see that, too? "Sam..." she heard him say in a warning voice. "But I AM NOT dirty." Sam protested. Rachel walked into the bathroom where Ross and Sam argued. "Do you think I'm dirty?" Sam asked Rachel. "You better do what Ross tells you." She replied. "You want to be clean for mommy tomorrow right?" Ross knew it would work. Sam stared at him. "Of course... but I am not dirty!" Rachel had to giggle. In times like these, she wished she and Ross had kids of their own. "Rach, help me." Ross mumbled. "You're all on your own, honey." Amused, she left the bathroom again.  
  
"I really have to leave now." Chandler told Monica. They had just finished their second game of Monopoly. "Already?" Chandler stared at her. "It is almost one o'clock." he informed her. "Oh... I didn't realize that.... will I see you tomorrow?" "If you want to." "Yes." "But only on one condition." Monica was surprised. "You spend some time with your friends, too. Talk a little and stuff." She looked at him intensely. When Chandler began to feel uncomfortable she answered: "Alright. But you'll be there." A sigh escaped Chandler's mouth. That was exactly what he didn't want. "I need you there." She admitted quietly. "Then I will be there." Monica didn't hesitate and hugged him tightly. She practically hung to him because she could hardly stand on her one good leg. Chandler didn't know what to do at first but after a moment, he hugged her back. The hug was over soon. Monica opened the door. "Be here at 11am." He nodded and left. On his way home Chandler tried not to think about facing Ross again tomorrow. The others weren't so hard to him but just one icy glare of Ross and Chandler felt like he was back in kindergarten and was scolded for something he hadn't done. But he couldn't even leave. Monica had said that she needed him. Except for his boss, who didn't count, no one had ever told him he was 'needed'. It was a wonderful feeling. He decided to think of this feeling whenever Ross gave him these 'looks'. Maybe it would help to make it better...  
  
In the hospital, Monica had fallen asleep with no problem. Now at home it was all different. She just had to look around and some little things came back to her but she couldn't figure them out. Sometimes it was a date, sometimes a name, a face but that didn't help her. It was like a puzzle. She had some pieces but didn't know how to bring them all together. Also, she missed having someone around. In the hospital there had been the nurses, then Chandler. She wished Sam would be with her. Monica felt how she remembered her little girl. It was pretty much the only thing that came back to her. She hopped around the apartment again, hoping it would make her feel tired. Instead of thinking about sleep, her thoughts drifted to Chandler and to Ross. She could tell her brother didn't like Chandler. It seemed like he was afraid of their connection or whatever it was they shared. Monica sat down on the couch. It was very comfortable, she realized. Around her it was pitch black. She found she had remembered enough for the day. Slowly, but surely she fell asleep.  
  
When Chandler woke up, he found himself in the kitchen. His neck was stiff and he had a horrible headache. Why had he fallen asleep in the kitchen? He wondered while drinking water. The last thing he remembered was coming home from Monica. He wanted to drink a coffee- that's when it happened. While waiting for the coffee he had fallen asleep. Chandler just wanted to take a shower when the phone rang. "Bing." He answered. "Bing. What the hell are you doing home? Don't you think you work at least once a week?" His boss was more than just angry. Chandler kept cool. "I've got so many extra hours I could stay home for the rest of the year." He could almost see his boss turning red through the phone. "Bing... I warn you. Either you come to work RIGHT NOW or you are fired." 'now or never', Chandler thought. "I hope you find someone as stupid as me to do your damn work!" satisfied with himself, Chandler hung up. He was aware that he didn't have a job anymore but for the moment he didn't care. He felt free. With his new freedom, Chandler took a quick shower and went to Monica. Nothing could destroy his good mood. Nothing...  
  
Chandler knocked at the door. It took only a few seconds until Sam opened his the door. She gave him a toothy grin. "Hi." "Why are you so happy?" he asked while entering. "Because I can stay home again!" he looked around the apartment and saw just Rachel and Phoebe. His day couldn't get any better. He was free of his job and Ross wasn't there to harass him. Monica's face lit up immediately. "Hi, Chandler." Phoebe greeted him. "Hi." He sat down on the couch, next to Monica. "We were just talking a little about men." She informed him. Chandler just nodded. "We wanted to leave anyway." Phoebe then told him. "You don't have to leave just because I am her now." He decided to make everything clear for good. "I didn't want to intrude, really I didn't plan that. Monica wants me here, and I'd like to be here, too, but I do not want to stand between her and you." Chandler took a deep breath, worried he might have said too much. Phoebe looked amazed. "No, it's not that. Rachel and I want to go to the movies, we just promised Monica to wait until you were there." Now, Chandler felt all stupid. Rachel and Monica found it funny and giggled. Even though he was happy to see Monica so amused and happy, he was still embarrassed. "And just so you know, we never said we didn't like you. The whole situation is just complicated." Rachel explained him while she put on her coat. Chandler couldn't answer. He wasn't even able to look into their eyes. "Bye." Rachel and Phoebe said and left. "God, I don't think I ever embarrassed myself like that before." Chandler groaned. "Hey, it's ok." "No, now they also think I am stupid." No one thinks you are stupid." Monica assured him. Chandler was suddenly reminded of his loss of a job. "What is it?" Monica asked concerned when she saw his expression. "Oh, nothing." He knew not telling her would hurt her. She had told him so much about how she felt and he just kept quiet. "Do you want to eat something?" she asked changing the subject. Her tone was a little more reserved. "No, thanks." An uncomfortable silence followed. "We could play Monopoly again." Monica suggested. Chandler didn't want but said yes anyway.  
  
After their movie, Rachel and Phoebe to go shopping a bit. "Why does Chandler think we don't like him?" Phoebe wanted to know. "Ross. He is the problem." "I like Chandler and I know Joey does, too." "I like him, too. But Ross thinks Chandler will take Monica away from him." "He is not Tobey." "I know that but Ross doesn't seem to see the difference." "He is good for Monica... and that is good for me!" Phoebe stated, pointing at a skirt. For a moment the problem Chandler-Ross was forgotten.  
  
Neither Monica nor Chandler paid much attention to the game. Sam, who had somehow joined the game, did most of the things. "You two are boring." She told them disappointed. "Sorry, honey." Monica sighed. "S'ok. I wanna watch a movie now, and you tow have to watch with me." The girl informed them and already went looking for a good video. Chandler trotted over to the couch. "What do you have?" "I want the 'Lion king' or 'the fox and the hound'." Sam told him. "What do you think, Monica?" "Why don't we first watch 'lion king' and then 'the fox and the hound'." "Yeah!" Sam declared happily. She sat on the couch between Chandler and Monica and they watched the movie. The two adults were hardly paying attention but Sam was all excited. Monica at least tried to concentrate. She wanted to do it for her daughter and she also tried to think of times when they had watched it together in the past or how they had bought the videos. The memories wouldn't really come, though. Chandler, on the other hand, was distracted. He smelled some sort of perfume he hadn't smelled on Monica before and it was way too intense for him. It was a wonderful smell, but it kept it from doing anything else. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before when they had played Monopoly. He really wanted to pay attention to the movie even though it wasn't his genre but Monica's smell wouldn't leave him.  
  
After the two movies, Sam was still in a 'Disney mood'. "I wanna watch some more." "Sam..." "Why not?" Chandler suggested. "I don't mind." Monica eyed him. He apparently didn't want to do anything alone with her, no matter what it was. "See? So what could we watch...?" Sam was looking for a suitable film while monica took the chance to talk to Chandler in private. "We don't have to watch kids movies, you know." "I like Disney." Chandler replied lamely. "Well, you didn't pay that much attention." "Why, did you watch me?" it as supposed to be a joke but Monica blushed. "I did not watch you exactly, just checked on you from time to time, I'd say." Chandler was amused by her revelation. "I did not check you out." She corrected herself. Chandler was even more amused. "Let's just forget it and watch another one of these wonderful movies." Monica said with a sigh. Chandler smiled to himself. Slowly, he realized, it wasn't just a favor for Monica anymore. He liked to be with her.  
  
"Ross, why are you home already?" Rachel was surprised when she entered the apartment, followed by Phoebe. "I left earlier." He simply replied. "I figured, but why?" "What, can't I come home earlier?" Ross seemed to be mad. "Of course, I am happy to see you... I was just wondering." Rachel mumbled. Ross sighed. "I'm sorry, ok? It was a bad day." "It's alright." They hugged. Phoebe glared at them. "If you think about making up now, don't forget me standing right here!" she reminded them. "That won't happen." Ross assured her. He didn't just leave work early. Tobey had showed up. Ross had told him to get lost but he kept asking about Sam and how Monica was now after her accident. Ross had almost lost his temper but he just called security and they led Tobey out. Now Ross was all angry but he was also worried that he might show up at Monica's. For the first time he was glad that Chandler was there for her.  
  
Sam fell asleep when they were at their fifth movie, Bambi. Chandler was finally able to pay attention but now he wasn't so happy about it. He had always cried while watching Bambi. "Are you crying?" Monica asked quietly so she wouldn't wake Sam but also with a little amusement in her voice. "No." Chandler quickly replied. "It's ok to cry." Her voice had suddenly turned very serious and he wasn't sure if she was just talking about the movie. " "Could you put her into bed? I'd do it myself but it is hard with a child in arms and crutches." "Of course." Chandler carefully picked the girl up. She was feather light. He tugged hr in and returned to Monica. "she didn't wake up." He told her. She had already turned off the movie. Chandler looked at hr questioningly. "I couldn't see you cry." She explained with a smile. Chandler sat down again. "How do you feel?" he then asked all of sudden. "What?" "Your leg, your bruises. I've just realized that no one seems to ask you how you fell, just if you remember." "I'm fine. My leg hurts from time to time, but the doctors gave me good medication." They fell silent again. Chandler caught himself thinking about work. His old work. Somehow it made him happy to know he didn't have to go there ever again. Of course, there was still a money problem. He'd have to find a new job, he was aware of that. "Why can't you tell me what you are thinking of?" Monica asked quietly, totally interrupting his thoughts. "I lost my job." He simply told her. He decided it wouldn't harm to tell her. "I am sorry." "Don't be, I am happy." His statement confused Monica. "You are happy to lose your job? Do you swim in money?" Chandler laughed. "No, I'll have to find a new job but I am happy I lost that one. It was horrible. My boss always got me extra hours and sent me away to conferences. I am so glad to be rid of him." "Is it my fault?" she wanted to know. "Please don't consider is it a 'fault', it is more like... I don't know. Just don't blame yourself for anything. Yes, I did work less because I spent time with you but I don't regret a single moment of it, I swear." Chandler looked at her intensely. Monica just stared back with watery eyes. Something in Chandler switched at that moment and he felt a little dizzy. His face, as if a mind of his own, moved towards Monica's face. To his surprise she did the same. Everything happened in slow motion and then their lips finally met. Neither thought about anything because it simply felt right what they did, it was just the wrong person who walked into the apartment.  
  
Ross had decided to just inform Monica it was possible that Tobey might appear on her doorstep. Rachel had agreed. At least if it really happened, she'd be prepared. So he went over. When he opened the door though, he thought he was in the wrong apartment. On the couch were his sister and Chandler kissing like there was no tomorrow. A weird sounding noise escaped Ross' mouth which caused Monica and Chandler to stop kissing. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a voice that actually scared Chandler. He wasn't even sure himself what had just happened. It had just overtook him. "It overtook you?" Ross' voice seemed a little high-pitched. Ooops... "Ooops?" Ross was even more angry. Why do I say this all outloud? Chandler wondered. "I am sorry." He finally managed to say for real. Monica kept quiet beside him. "You should be... how do you dare kiss my sister!? I even trusted you!" Chandler wished with all his heart Monica would come to his rescue but she didn't. Sam walked out of her room, though, looking all sleepy. "Why do you yell?" she wanted to know. "And Sam in the next room." Ross said, now more quiet but Chandler could see how angry he was. "I don't know what to tell you." He honestly said and hoped not to get killed for it. "My sister doesn't need this, alright? She has gone through it once and I won't let that happen again, do you hear me?" "Ross, stop that!" Monica suddenly yelled, shocking everybody including herself. Suddenly everything was back. Even the accident she could recollect. "Chandler is not one tiny bit little bit like Tobey. He did not get my pregnant and leave me, he would never yell at me because he had a bad day at work, he would never steal my money to pay debts. Chandler is not Tobey." Monica had to breathe. Ross stared at her. "You remember that?" he was also a little hurt. She nodded. Sam stood at her bedroom door and was quietly sobbing. Chandler went over to her and picked her up. "My daddy was bad." She told him sadly. "No... he couldn't be that bad because he had a part making you." The girl smiled through her tears. "I remember everything." Monica told them. "I remember moving here, I remember giving birth, just everything. Even when Joey won that prize where he ate seven pizzas. It was so disgusting." Monica smiled and even Ross' face softened. "I am sorry. But today Tobey visited me and when I saw you and chandler kissing... something in me just went mad." "It's ok. Like Chandler said, it just overtook us." Ross and Monica hugged. "what did you do?" Sam wanted to know. "Oh, nothing, really." Chandler told her. "Sometimes I just don't get you adults." Sam stated and Chandler smiled.  
  
EPILOGUE A few weeks later, Chandler went with Monica to the hospital for the check ups. Ross had wanted to come but eventually declined. He tried to accept Chandler to the group which was not too easy for him. He was just glad that they didn't make out in front of him all the time. He sure wouldn't be able to stand it. Ross had to admit that Chandler was a good guy. He cared for Monica and for Sam and both seemed to like him a lot, too. Still, Tobey was very vivid in his mind. Deep down he knew Chandler would never be like that, but he had to be careful still. Rachel found a way to distract Ross from caring too much for Monica and Chandler: they started trying for a baby. Rachel and Monica already chatted, without the boys of course, if she and chandler would ever have kids of their own, too. Monica had to admit that she was actually interested. She couldn't tell Chandler yet, not after two weeks relationship. Also, they had agreed to go very slow. But for everybody's sake, Chandler had moved in with Joey. So he was nearer. A job was harder to find though. But Joey could help in that area, too. He just introduced him to one of his writers at his TV show and Chandler got a little job. He had only very little saying in the job but Chandler loved it and was finally happy. To refresh Monica's refound memories, she and Chandler talked a lot. It helped her keep it in mind an it helped him getting to know her better. Everybody was happy except or Tobey who showed up one evening just to see Monica and Sam with another man. No one cared for it, when Chandler and Ross warned him and almost beat him up. Afterwards, the two 'heroes' decided to forget their stupid little 'fight' and become friends. And that's the end of the story.  
  
I couldn't think of a good ending. I just wanted to finish it which I did on my mother's birthday actually (October 16th). Anyway, please leave me a review! Written by Anika 


End file.
